Alec, Magnus, and Will
by OwlChick1066646
Summary: Magnus has to deal with some unexpected things, as do will , and alec. read if you want a fun exciting fanfic
1. Surprise!

_**Hi, I am OwlChick1066646 and this is the first story that I have ever posted on . I hope that you like it. All that I ask is that if you do not like the way I have written the story, or things about it, that you do not flame me, troll me, or put profane comments on it. I ask that you be polite, and if you do not like gay fan fictions that you stop reading now. I happen to like these three characters, so please if you do not like the story keep your comments to yourself. I also ask that you give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, meaning it is polite giving me advice on how to put more action, etc. or anything in there. Thank you. If you do not acquiesce to my requests and you so choose to flame, troll, or do anything rude, I will report, hunt you down, and flame you even worse, Have a nice day. **_

**Chapter One- Surprise!**

Alec stood in front of the Institute just staring at the closed doors. He began thinking about all he had gone through at the Institute. He remembered getting into fights with Jace and Clary, even being with them as they took their final breaths. He would join them soon, unless Magnus found a way to make him younger and immortal, without erasing any of his memories. He chuckled, for he had left Magnus sleeping peacefully in a chair, a spell book draped over his chest. He had not changed a single bit in seventy long years. Timeless Magnus. Their love life had diminished with his unwelcome frailty, so Magnus had begun searching for a way to keep him for all of eternity. Magnus with his dark hair, cat eyes, and well-toned body was the ideal package for any man, woman, or warlock. No longer focused on maintaining his balance and being fifty-seven years old, he tottered to the side.

Magnus entered the walkway just in time to see his lover totter to the side. He snapped his fingers, and Alec appeared in his arms wheezing. Even though years had passed and Alec was not the sixteen-year old he once was, he was still a child compared to Magnus. A child that was inching closer and closer to his death. He had to find a way to reverse Alec's aging process, but even though he was old in Shadowhunter years, his body never failed to give Magnus a boner. Alec chuckled hoarsely as he felt Magnus' tell tale signs of attraction, but his laughter was cut short, when his hacking cough began. Magnus' eyes grew wide, for the cough was much worse than it had been the day before, and it had taken on the sound of a death rattle. He did not have much time left it would appear to make Alec younger and immortal without erasing any of the boy's memories. He believed that he had found the answer in the Book of the White, all the rumors of there being a way may have actually paid off. All he had to do now as convince Alec to let him try, for he could not live a single second without Alec in his life, unlike his previous lovers.

When Alec looked at his mate and saw the thoughtful look on Magnus' face all the words he was going to say dissipated. He stepped away to allow Magnus to focus, and so he sank onto the rubble in front of the deserted Institute. They had won the war, but had it been worth the cost. The Nephilim were only now beginning to regain their previous numbers, but this Institute would never be inhabited and used to train young Nephilim every again. The place where he, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary had been raised or trained was cursed. Isabelle had died defending the Institute against daemons; Jace and Clary had survived the war and had died from old age there, but they had been buried in Hodge's old greenhouse, not burned. Their souls still returned from heaven to the old place, fighting the souls of the wandering dead daemons lingering there. There were just too many souls wandering around trying to take form for it to be a safe place to live. Therefore, the Clave had decided to make it a sacred place, but one that you could only look at from the outside, for it was never too opened again.

Throughout Alec's thought process, he never noticed the arm around his shoulders, pulling him against Magnus' strong chest. He was still lost in thought when Magnus scooped him into his arms, and apparated to the home they had created together five miles away from the ruins of the Herondale Manor. They appeared in their spacious bedroom, and Magnus laid him on their soft bed, and although Alec's elderly body prevented too much violent rutting, they still gave each other a great deal of pleasure. Magnus slowly began to undress Alec, beginning with his shirt. Even though Alec was now fifty-seven years old, his body was still well-toned, no excess fat anywhere, and he still had the sixteen-year old beauty that had Magnus entranced from first sight.

Alec was jolted out of his thoughts by Magnus' tongue scraping over his nipples, causing them to harden instantly. He moaned in pleasure, as his experienced lover licked his way down to the tops of his pants. Magnus chuckled at Alec's reaction, but stopped stunned at the huge bulge in the boy's pants. He began to unbitten Alec's pants quickly in his effort to see and taste the boy's hidden prize. As he removed the pants, and the boy was left in his skivvies, Alec suddenly began to gasp in what he thought was pleasure, he was surprised when a bright light flashed, and another body appeared next to Alec's half-naked form. AS his eyes recovered from the flash of light, he began to recognize the unconscious figure. A single thought passed through his mind, _OH NO!_


	2. Oh, Dear

Chapter 2: Oh, Dear

Magnus stared at the bed dumbfounded. _Will Herondale. What the hell is he doing here; he died a thousand years ago._ As he surveyed the damage Will's sudden appearance had caused, and he realized that the only damage was that both boys were unconscious, but that was a blessing because he still had a chance to find out where Will had come from, and to make Alec young, and immortal before they woke up, and all hell broke lose. HE grabbed the Book of the White from beneath the bed, and flipped to the page he had been reading earlier.

The day passed quickly as Magnus took in what he was reading. The key was in front of him the entire time, and now all he had to do was find the ingredients. He grabbed the book, walked to the bed, and cast a spell over the boys to give himself an extra hour to find what he needed. He caressed Alec's face, and stared at Will. _How was he going to explain Will to Alex?_ He shook his head. He had to get Will out of there before they woke up, and Alec began asking questions. He only had to get four key ingredients, and the rest he already had. He gained the first three quickly: graveyard dirt, the bone of a child, and the finger of a baby. He despised robbing graves, but he would do anything to keep Alec with him for always. He was missing only one thing, the soul of a daemon, and he knew just where he could find one. The Institute.

HE set off at a fast pace, and reached the deserted place in a short while. He stared at the doors, until a loud banging ensued inside. He was stunned, the place was supposed to be deserted. The doors flung open seemingly of their own accord, and the darkness presented its own evil invitation to enter. He looked back in the direction he had come from, remembering his mate laying in their bed, slowly aging, and with that he entered. The door clanged shut behind, sending a resounding shudder through the Institute. Now Magnus was not a warlock easily frightened, but Jace and Clary's literally ghostly approach almost did him in.

"Hello, Magnus Bane." Jace and Clary spoke behind him. Magnus whirled his cat eyes' glowing blue, and stared at Jace and Clary's almost see through figures. He placed his hand over his heart, wondering if it was actually going to stop mid-beat. Jace chuckled as he watched Magnus reaction, but he never noticed Clary tugging down his ghostly pants. Since spirits have no use for boxer shorts, his manhood popped out standing at attention, making Magnus chuckle. Clary floated in front of Jace, took his rod into her mouth, and suckled. Jace began to groan in pleasure, and he ran his hands through her hair. Magnus just watched amusement in his eyes, and he chuckled as Clary went faster, making Jace's cock swell in her ghostly mouth. Magnus knew he needed to stop the pleasure duo before the both came, and could no longer be of any help to him. Since the two before him were ghosts, he called upon the wind, and pushed the pair apart, causing Jace to scream in mild agony. Jace's rod returned to its normal size, due to the pain caused to it. Clary and Jace spoke in unison, "What the hell do you want!" Magnus motioned for them to follow him through the musty hallways. They followed albeit unwillingly, and passed through Magnus when he stopped suddenly in his tracks. : I need you to help me find a bottled daemon soul." Jace started laughing, but Clary suddenly looked very guilty. Before Magnus could question Clary, a horde of ghost daemons appeared before them. Jace grabbed his ghostly swords and stele, and began to fight. Clary spoke exactly five words, "Look in the old library." He ran knowing that the pair could not die again, so he let doing what they had told him to do. The corridors were like a maze, but thankfully, he knew exactly where he had to go.

It took little time, and when he arrived, he was very surprised to see an unchanged Hodge's library. He would have expected them to have redone them long ago, but as he searched, his efforts seemed to come up fruitless. He noticed the door leading to Hodge's garden lay open, and he proceeded in. In plain view, resting in the middle of the garden was the forbidden gazebo, and on it was a bottled daemon soul. He ran in, grabbed the soul, and immediately after he picked it up, the sounds of war reached his fine tuned ears, and he knew it was coming straight for him. He ran straight for the entrance, and just when he thought he was free and clear, the battle between Jace and the daemons, and risking his own life he dove underneath, and ran out of the doors. He had thirty minutes to mix the brew, and get it in his love before they all woke up. Once outside the Institute, he apparated back to his home, and crushed the brew. Before he was done, the house was filled with the most horrendous smell ever. Running back to the bedroom with five minutes to spare, he roused Alec using magic, and forced him to drink it. There was an instant change, Alec shook for a few moments, and in a few minute process turned young again, and he also noticed the second body next to him.

Alec stared at the figure next to him, knowing that he had seen him somewhere. _WILL HERONDALE, MAGNUS' FORMER LOVER!_ Staring at Alec's face, Magnus knew exactly when the realization hit, one because Alec slapped his face, causing a resounding sound, waking Will up, and the second was Alec running away, and Magnus was unable to catch him in time. Magnus was faced with another problem however, Will. Will sent a questioning look to Magnus, but replaced it with a smile. "Hi, Magnus. Miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Magnus stood staring at the bed motionless, just watching Will's cocky face light up, and he was filled with anger and a strange sense of euphoria. Then he remembered Alec's flight from the chamber, so he turned, and followed his path, leaving Will on the bed. He tripped and fell, his pants still unzipped, for in his mad rush, he had not pulled them up all the way. He quickly pulled them up, and zipped them as well. Then continued on his path.

He ran through the house after Alec, seeing his shirttails flying out behind, and as he stopped to cast a spell. Alec disappeared from view, and he was forced to begin running again. He had to stop his lover from doing something stupid, or from leaving him. He had to explain to him, that the only man he loved was him, but how was he supposed to if the boy kept running. A very sexy boy too, and the fact Alec was running with his pants on the ground, without tripping was very attractive, and would have been funny, if it had not been such a desperate situation.

Alec was sobbing by the time he made it out of the lane, he was young, but he had been betrayed by Magnus. Why had there been another man in their bed, was he no longer enough for the warlock. He ran to the one place where Magnus would never expect, the Fighter's ward in the old Institute. The one place he had always been forbidden, but now it didn't matter. He had lost all he had loved. He was still unsure if Magnus had really cheated, but it was a matter of principle, and he needed him to know that.

Will was so confused, all he had done, was say "miss me" and they had all suddenly run away. He decided since they had all been so rude, that he would take the time to learn about the duo, that he really did not know. He stood and got off the bed, and began wandering through the house, looking at all the pictures, and albums, until he came to a letter laying on Magnus' chair, and he sat to read it. As he read it he became excited with lust, and other feelings, and a feeling of regret. Those two loved each other so much, and he may have ruined it for them forever.

"My dearest Alec, I love you so much and you are the light of my eyes, and life….


End file.
